


Resistance

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Star Wars References, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Sixteen of WFFC//Peter tries to return his Star Wars LEGO set to his local Wal-Mart with an expired receipt. Bucky is the lucky employee who gets to deal with him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into the Star Wars movies (and by that I mean episode 7 and 8 haha), so I had to do a little shoutout.

“The deadline to return this was yesterday.”

“Yeah, I know,” Peter said sheepishly. “I’ve been meaning to do it for a month now, but I kept forgetting, and then I couldn’t find the receipt. It was a whole thing.”

“Sorry,” Bucky shrugged. “There’s nothing I can do. It’s yours now.”

Peter eyed the man’s nametag. “Look, Bucky. Please…I’m begging you, can you just let this slide just this once?”

“What’s wrong with it anyways?” Bucky gestured to the LEGO box lying on the counter between him and Peter.

“The package clearly shows Rey with the blue lightsaber.” Peter pointed. “And Kylo Ren has the red crossguard lightsaber. You can see it right there.”

“Okay?”

“There are no lightsabers included in this box,” Peter explained. “It’s disgusting. False advertising. I don’t want this.”

Bucky looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.” Peter crossed his arms. “What am I gonna do with a Star Wars set that doesn’t have lightsabers in it?”

“There’s nothing I can do.”

Peter sighed. “Don’t you like Star Wars? I mean, you totally look like a young Skywalker, so you can’t just stand here and tell me this doesn’t bother you.”

Bucky grinned. “It doesn’t matter what I think. This is Wal-Mart, man. We have a policy.”

Peter took back the package. “You can’t even offer me store credit? Or an exchange?”

Bucky looked around before he answered. “Why don’t you just go buy another one from the toy department, get the lightsabers out of it, and return that one with your new receipt?”

Peter furrowed his brows, “Dude, you’re a genius.”

\--

Peter followed Bucky’s advice and made the switch, but every time he went back to Wal-Mart to return the faulty set, Bucky wasn’t working. He wanted a chance to say thanks for the helpful advice.

Finally, on the fifth try, Peter managed to catch the guy.

“Bucky,” Peter greeted.

“Jesus, kid. You’re cutting it pretty close again, aren’t you? This receipt is a few days away from expiring.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “I kept trying to do it when you were working the counter, just in case I like got in trouble or whatever…”

“Right.”

Bucky made the return and refunded Peter his money for one of the sets. He watched Peter write his signature on the receipt with a smirk.

“Cool, so I guess that’s it,” Peter said, not moving away from the counter. “Thanks again for your help.”

“You’re welcome, Peter.”

Peter nodded and went to walk away.

“You know, if you’re interested…I have the entire series at my place. We could have a marathon,” Bucky said.

Peter fell in love on the spot. What better way to watch Star Wars than next to an extremely cute guy who looked like one of the characters?

“There is literally nothing I’d rather do,” Peter admitted.

Bucky smiled and Peter fell in love a little more.


End file.
